Morgana
Morgana is Roxy's mother and the former queen of the Earth Fairies. Appearance |-|Civilian= Consists of a light blue sleeveless white blouse with blue pants and dark magenta shoes. Morgana - Civilian.jpg |-|Fairy= She has long dark hair that is just below her knees with a crown on top. She has a slim body and slender, long arms. She wears a sleeveless dress and long gloves that go up to just below the shoulder. Her gloves and dress drape down and she has a layered skirt. Her dress and wings are leaf-based. Her face is different from many other female characters as her face is shaped more long. ~Morgana~.jpg Personality She is caring, sweet and kind to the Winx, mostly to Roxy. But when it comes to serious things about Tir Nan Og, she will do anything. She used to be enemies to the Winx and cared only about vengeance. Series |-|Season 4= She was the Queen of the Earth Fairies until she was succeeded by Nebula. All her subjects showed her loving submission but many might not agree with her methods of approach, for example, Nebula who was more proactive and possibly had harmful ideas of vengeance after being captured by the Wizards till she helped the Winx defeat them in the Omega Dimension. Initially, she was tired of living as the Queen of the Fairies and went to live in the world of the humans, where she found that there exists people who can be special without even needing to use magic. Eventually she met Roxy's father, Klaus, and they fell in love and were married. Shortly after this, they had Roxy, who Morgana knew was a fairy and the Princess of Tir Nan Og. She was very happy with her family and was ready to leave her kingdom, handing over her crown to another fairy, when the Wizards attacked her. She tried to fight them off, but ended up being sealed in her own kingdom. Her daughter, Roxy, was too young for her magic to show and the Wizards did not feel her presence until she grew up and her magic began to manifest. They only felt that their power was incomplete and concluded that there was a fairy who they had not been able to capture, but they were unable to detect her since her powers had not shown themselves. The Wizards end up attacking Bloom years later at Alfea, due to Roxy's powers beginning to manifest and that both girls grew up in the same town: Gardenia, which could have confused the Wizards. For years, she was able to watch over Roxy and her husband telepathically to make sure that they were well but could not be with them physically. When the Wizards reappeared in an attempt to capture the last fairy of Earth, Morgana used her magic to help Roxy believe in herself, in her abilities and to be confident in her fairy heritage. Morgana also helped Roxy to understand her powers as the Fairy of Animals and the power of the White Circle, which contained the magical powers of the Earth Fairies. When the Winx Club arrived at Tir Nan Og to free them with the help of the White Circle, Morgana was more than outraged with the fact that when Fairies roamed the Earth humans revered them, and after the Evil Wizards trapped them, they were all but forgotten and left in children's stories. With the prodding from Nebula, she contacted Diana and Aurora to wage war on humans as a vendetta. The only major fairy who did not seem to be swayed by the vendetta was Sibylla who, being the Major Fairy of Justice, was forced to remain neutral and could not take sides even in case she would want to. Morgana was moved by Roxy's feelings to make peace between the humans and Earth Fairies (and possibly the fact that she knew Roxy was the daughter she had by marrying a human), and slowly attempted to stop Nebula and the other Earth Fairies. But, Nebula trapped her in a magical mirror in the Tir Nan Og throne room to usurp her power after the Wizards' treason by putting up a pretense of submitting to Morgana which ended with Nabu in a death-like state and almost sent the Earth Fairies to the Great Abyss. Only Roxy could free Morgana, since the mirror in which she was imprisoned could only be controlled by the heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og; Morgana finally revealed to Roxy that she was her daughter. It is probable that Morgana did not want to reveal that Roxy was her daughter because she was afraid the Wizards would find a reason to make Roxy suffer even more, or that they would be even more pitiless towards her than they had already been in trying to capture her. In "The Day of Justice", when Morgana tells Roxy that the Royal Castle of Tir Nan Og is now and forever her new home, she tells Morgana that her heart will always remain at Gardenia, with her family. She then uses her magic to create holograms of Klaus and Artu when Morgana eagerly asks her if she has any pictures of her family, at which point Morgana seems melancholic. It could be that the fact that she was missing her family also motivated Morgana at the end to stop the fairies' vengeance against the humans, as she had once loved and married a human, and this may have reminded her that not all humans were bad. During the ceremony where the Wizards were supposed to submit to the authority of the Earth Fairies, Morgana puts the Black Circle on her finger, which caused an abyss to open, and threatened to suck in all the Earth Fairies but it was closed by Nabu who, however, drained all of his energy in the process and went into a coma-like state. Morgana promises Aisha that she would take care of him till he wakes up again. After this the Earth Fairies lost faith in Morgana's ability to rule and Nebula ends this by overthrowing Morgana and imprisoning her in a magic mirror, and proclaimed herself as the Queen of Tir Nan Og, with Aisha as her second. Roxy sensed Morgana was in great danger and the Winx came to rescue the Fairy Queen but Bloom, Stella, Flora and Roxy were defeated by Aisha and Nebula, the leader of the rebel Fairies, showed them Morgana imprisoned, and told them that after defeating the Wizards she will take control of the human world and tried to imprison the Winx inside the mirror with Morgana but Musa and Tecna saved them. Nebula, Aisha and the Fairies of Vengeance went into the Omega Dimension, where Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos had fled, to punish the Wizards. When the Winx could not find a way to free Morgana, she told them that only a Fairy Queen could free her, and that Nebula is not the only one who has control on the mirror since she is not the rightful Queen of Tir Nan Og. She revealed to Roxy that she is her daughter, and Roxy freed Morgana from the mirror. Once freed, Morgana, Roxy and the Winx went into the Omega Dimension, where Morgana defeated and disarmed all the Warrior Fairies, and convinced them to stop their revenge, and told them that she was ready to step down as Queen and allow Roxy to rule, as a better Queen, once she has grown up, and asked Nebula to return home and become the Fairy of Peace again, telling her that the world needs her. Unfortunately, Nebula and Aisha refused and tried fighting the Wizards but were overpowered. However, thanks to the appearance of the rest of the Winx and of Roxy, they were able to with their Believix magic convergence spell, defeated as well as froze solid, the Wizards for good. When the Wizards of the Black Circle were defeated, Morgana chose Nebula to replace her as the Queen of the Earth Fairies. She then returned to her husband and daughter. Upon arriving home, Klaus could not remember her, since the dark magic of the Wizards had erased her from the memory of all the humans who once knew her, but with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and frozen solid in the Omega Dimension, Morgana was able to restore his memories back. She is last seen nodding to Klaus as he serves his customers and enjoying a drink at the Frutti Music Bar. |-|Season 6= In "Mythix", Morgana and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. Morgana and Roxy - Season 6.jpg Comics |-|Season 4= Morgana makes her debut in Issue 68 in a flashback as Roxy and the Winx inform the Fortress of Light Council of the events that took place on Earth. Once Musa is given the transmitter, she puts it on and picks up the story where Flora had left off. Though she had been preoccupied with her budding musical career in Gardenia thanks to a local music producer named Jason Queen, Roxy and the rest of the Winx had defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle and traveled to the island of Tir Nan Og as Roxy was being led there by the White Circle. There, Roxy managed to open up a passageway leading into the Fairy Kingdom that was locked away to keep all the Earth Fairies prisoner and met with Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen, and her many followers. The girls began to rejoice over having finally freed the Earth Fairies until Queen Morgana swore vengeance against the Wizards who trapped them and the humans who forgotten and abandoned them. That is when the Winx all realize that Morgana had been contacting Roxy through her dreams to get her to bring the White Circle back to its rightful place in Tir Nan Og and, now that they have regained their freedom, Morgana ushers in the Age of Vengeance. It thanks to this proclamation of Morgana's that Diana, Major Fairy of the Amazon, launches an attack on Gardenia to allow plants to take back the land ravaged by humans. After Tecna passes the transmitter over to Roxy, Roxy explains to the Council that she and the Winx were eventually sought out by the Wizards of the Black Circle who wanted them to be their bodyguards as they awaited a proper trial. None of the girls could refuse the Wizards, even if it meant going against Morgana's wishes, and agreed to watch over and protect the Wizards until their trial. However, when the day of the trial arrived, the Wizards launched their last attack: a deadly trap made to suck up all fairies within the area, including Morgana herself. Luckily, Nabu was able to disable the Wizards' trap but at the cost of his life. However, something amazing came out of such a tragedy, as Roxy finally learned that Morgana had been seeking her out through her dreams because she was her mother, and the two shared a heartfelt reunion after she and the Winx rescued her after she was usurped by Nebula. Afterwards, Roxy and the Winx rushed into the Omega Dimension to engage in one final showdown against the Wizards as Morgana reclaimed the respect of her Warrior Fairies. After the remaining Wizards were defeated, everyone returned to Earth where Morgana stepped down and appointed Nebula as the new Earth Fairy High Queen until Roxy grew old enough to properly succeed her. She then left for Gardenia to live with Roxy and her father Klaus as a happy family. Morgana finally makes her physical debut in Issue 85 in her home with Klaus. Roxy and the Winx had rushed over to see how her parents were doing after seeing the Frutti Music Bar in shambles after what looked like a fire and Roxy only finds herself worrying for her parents more and more when she sees Morgana in a sickly state. Though Morgana tries to assure Roxy that she will be fine, Roxy is frantic over how no one told her about the Frutti Music Bar being burned down and Morgana's declining health, prompting Klaus explains that neither he or Morgana wanted to worry her. After Klaus explains the current state of the Bar, Bloom asks Morgana how long she has not been feeling well and though she is not so sure, Morgana claims that it may have started sometime after a break-in. Klaus then explains that someone broke into their house about a week ago and stole a few things; one of which being an old necklace that Morgana was very fond of. Klaus and the Winx begin to suspect that the new Cocoa Dancing Disco Club that mysteriously opened after the Frutti Music Bar burned down until Klaus cuts their discussion short after noticing Morgana becoming increasingly exhausted. Before they leave to check out this new club, Roxy decides to stay in Gardenia for a few days to take care of Morgana and Morgana thanks her and tells her how much she loves her as Roxy kisses her cheek. In Issue 86, Morgana appears in her home with Klaus as Roxy and the Winx visit her to see if her health has improved. Morgana insists that she feels much better now that Roxy has come back and claims that she will heal up very soon. Roxy then promises her that she and the Winx will protect her and believes that they will defeat the forces of evil for good one day as they were capable of banishing the Wizards of the Black Circle. This prompts Morgana into telling Roxy that, unfortunately, evil can never be fully eradicated as it is an necessary part of the universe. She goes on to explain that without evil, no one could understand what makes good deeds good and light would not be able to exist without darkness. The forces of good and evil are so heavily intertwined in all parts of the universe that balance between the two is what moves all things in existence, and she tells Roxy that she and the Winx must still never lose hope in even the toughest of fights. Morgana then sees the Winx and Roxy off with Klaus as they head out to an aquarium that recently opened to enjoy themselves. Morgana is only briefly mentioned in Issue 87 by Bloom. After the Winx have captured the remaining trio of Wizards, Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos, Bloom demands to know where they have hidden Morgana's stolen necklace to get them to stop trying to coax Gregory into joining them. Unfortunately, the Winx get no information of the necklace's whereabouts and Gregory frees the Wizards, showing that he places more of his trust in them than the Winx. In the beginning of Issue 95, Morgana is scared awake after having a nightmare of shadows approaching her to devour her. She then finds herself in a beautiful and lively forest the next night, only for the forest to start dying rapidly due to the darkness swallowing it all. Later that day, Roxy, Klaus and the Winx try to ease Morgana of her worries, but Morgana cannot help but fear that her nightmares may have been more than just nightmares because they were so real. She briefly describes her recent nightmares to everyone which causes Stella to ask if her dreams may have been a premonition of what is to come and, though Roxy tries to scold Stella for asking such a question, Morgana confesses that Stella may be right as the mythical barriers in dreams can be broken more easily than those in reality. She then explains to Roxy that even though her magic is fading, the amount she still has could have been sufficient enough to open a window into the future—a future ruled by Neruman and his shadows. Just then, Morgana comes down with another headache and Klaus helps her back up to her room to rest. As they leave, Roxy begins to worry over her mother's well-being again and the Winx try to cheer her up by promising that they will take back her mother's necklace so that she can regain her powers and become a powerful fairy once again. Roxy hopes that they are right and reveals to the girls that Morgana's necklace is not just a simple object, but the very source of Morgana's energy—one that encloses her vital essences—so without it she will die. The girls then continue up the staircase as they try to figure out their next step as Neruman's shadows and the Wizards of the Black Circle have suddenly vanished without a trace. They eventually reach Morgana's room, where she and Klaus hear Roxy claim that they have no prepared enough for their situation. Seeing how stressed Roxy has become prompts Morgana and Klaus to send her and the Winx off to Gardenia Stadium for a concert being held by Roxy's favorite band, the White Crystals. Though Roxy is reluctant to do so, Morgana manages to convince her to take a break and have fun with her friends. She embraces Roxy one more time before she leaves and insists that she is grateful for the tremendous amounts of help that Roxy and the Winx have been doing for her sake. *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension |-|Season 6= *Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter Magical Abilities As a Fairy, Morgana's powers are drawn from positive feelings and energy. She possesses the generic abilities all magical beings have, which include flight and spell casting. As the former Queen of the Earth Fairies, Morgana possesses the abilities to control nature. However, the true sources of her powers were never stated. She can also communicate with other fairies using telepathy, and channel great amounts of energy that in ways she can project powerful energy beams at her enemies. Uses of Magic *'Unnamed teleportation spell:' Morgana uses this spell whenever she appears. Use of transportation rather than flying. *'Energy beams:' Morgana projects volatile and dangerous beams that are stronger than those of Nebula, Aurora, Diana and Sibylla. *'Telepathic link:' Morgana shares a telepathic link with her daughter, Roxy, through which she could mentally contact her in either dreams or visions, warning her of dangers and guiding her. *'"The magic of the Wizards of the Black Circle has vanished, open your mind...":' Morgana touches her finger to Klaus' forehead and a light green glowing sphere appears. This spell was used to restore Klaus memories of herself, removing the spell the Wizards of the Black Circle had placed on him to forget about Morgana. Used in Season 4 Episode 26. Trivia *A possible inspiration for Morgana might be Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian Legend who was described as a sorceress/fay (fairy) with formidable powers and who was the enemy of King Arthur and was ever plotting the downfall of humanity (similar to Morgana's Great Revenge against the humans after the Winx freed her), as references to the Arthurian Legend were made when Faragonda was telling the Winx the story of the Earth Fairies (one of the images Faragonda showed to the Winx depicted the Lady of the Lake, who has often been associated with Morgan le Fay, holding Excalibur). Morgan le Fay was said to have the power of raising castles over the sea and to control the winds, hence the common expression Fata Morgana for mirages commonly seen off the coast of Sicily which were attributed to her. **Tir Nan Og, Morgana's Kingdom in Winx Club, is inspired from a legendary island of Irish mythology that was considered to be a place beyond the edges of the map, located on an island far to the west. It was there that the Tuatha Dé Danann (pre-Christian Gods of Ireland, who later, in popular folklore, became the Fairies) settled when they left Ireland's surface - similar to how the Earth Fairies were imprisoned in their own kingdom after disappearing from the human world. It could be reached by either an arduous voyage or an invitation from one of its fairy residents. Tír na nÓg is similar to the island of Avalon from the Arthurian legend, which was associated with Morgan le Fay. *She shares her name with Ariel's enemy in "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea". *Her daughter. Roxy resemblances her with her eye shape and hair type. *Morgana physically appeared in Roxy's dream in "Love & Pet", but her first speaking role was in "Winx Believix" when she appeared to Roxy as a disembodied voice in the sewer to give her encouragement. Her only appearance where she appeared both physically and speaking was in "The Enchanted Island" where Roxy and the Winx Club came face to face with her and the other Earth Fairies. *How Morgana helped Roxy to discover, control and use her powers is similar to how Daphne helped Bloom in Season 1, the main difference being that Daphne was "dead" while Morgana was sealed in her own kingdom. *Morgana's appearance strongly resembles a sketch Bloom had drawn that was shown during the intro of the very first episode. *She and Marion (Bloom's mother), share some similarities in that both their respective kingdoms were destroyed at around the same time, and were sealed in another realm and were finally saved by their daughters after many long years. *As former queen and the mother of the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, her title would be Queen Mother once Roxy ascends to the throne. *In Issue 68, her hair is colored black instead of brown. *In Issue 133, she is seen wearing her crown even though she succeeded the throne to Nebula. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Roxy Category:Major Fairies Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Season 6 Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Morgana Category:Nebula Category:Enemies